


How The Mighty Fall (They Fall In Love)

by Synnerxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Community: bandom_meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a love story. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall (They Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Pete/Patrick, how the mighty fall in love" at bandom_meme.

This isn't a love story. This is a story of the mighty fall because they've fallen in love and it tears them apart. It's a story of how love isn't always enough, but somehow still can save your soul.

Patrick accuses Pete of ruining them and what they had, but Pete knows it was a joint effort. Pete takes his share of the blame, but he's happy to heap Patrick's share of the blame onto him whenever the opportunity arises. He brings up all the lonely nights he spent alone because Patrick was off on the other side of the country because he just had to attend to this project or that project and leave his boyfriend home alone. Patrick really was the worst boyfriend, Pete says with a sneer to anyone who will listen.

Patrick doesn't say much to anyone because he's not like Pete, he doesn't want his shit out on the streets, doesn't want people talking about how fucked up his relationship with Pete is. Though he's not sure if there even is a relationship anymore. Pete says there isn't, a glare on his face, but Pete says a lot of shit and Patrick learns what to listen to and what not to listen to. If pressed, then Patrick will just give a tight smile and say that he and Pete are working on some issues and it's a rough patch. 

Pete says he calls bullshit because he's tried to work it out with Patrick and he's tired of putting all his time, effort, and energy into a one person relationship because he's been all in since the beginning and Patrick has always been half out, always distracted, always distant. It was always something other than Pete that had Patrick's attention and Pete resents him for that. Pete tells anyone who will listen, even if they didn't ask, that he and Patrick are done and there is nothing to work out anymore.

Patrick refuses to say anything else, but everyone takes note of the dark circles under his eyes and the way his forehead is always creased with frown lines and how he always looks like he's a half step away from having a complete meltdown. Everyone except Pete because Pete most assuredly doesn't give a shit about how Patrick's sleeping or his stress levels or if he's been remembering to eat. 

Pete parades around with whoever the flavor of the day is, not a hair out of place, eyes always lined perfectly. He looks like he's fine, like he's happy, like he's moved on. Patrick wants to hate him, but he can't because he's still so in love that he can't see past that. He doesn't understand why Pete won't give him another chance because he knows he fucked up, even though he likes to blame Pete, but he knows that he's not the innocent victim here either. Pete was just louder, harsher, and unwilling to overlook things anymore. He's the one that left and Patrick wants to hate him, but he can't.

Patrick and Pete don't speak. The atmosphere is tense, strained, like something's about to snap. The air feels like an overtuned guitar string and no one wants to be the one that plucks it. Patrick works himself harder, throws himself in producing when he's not on stage or being interviewed. He stays away from everyone, even Andy and Joe. The circles get darker and he gets thinner, noticeably so as the months slip by. 

Pete stops bringing whatever girl he's with around and people catch him sending worried looks in Patrick's direction. At first, he tries to brush them off, saying he needs his lead singer healthy for the stage. After a while, he just shrugs in response and continues to watch Patrick. They talk again in low, strained voices. Pete looks frustrated and worried. Patrick looks tired and stressed out. Nothing is settled. 

Eventually they meet somewhere in the middle. Pete kisses Patrick because he can't help himself. Patrick clings because he's missed Pete so much and he can't bear the thought of losing him when he's finally in reach again. Patrick leans against Pete and Pete holds him up, hands cupping Patrick's face, thumbs tracing the dark circles and the sharp cheek bones. 

"So this is how the mighty fall." Pete muses, arms around Patrick as they lay in bed together.

"They fall in love?" Patrick asks sleepily, lulled by Pete's breathing and warmth.

"They fall in love." Pete kisses the top of Patrick's head and rests his chin there.

His grip tightens on Patrick as they drift off. 

One's a whole lot lonelier than two.


End file.
